Started with a Wet Dream
by Ladyxbooks
Summary: When Jem has a wet dream, his relationship with his parabatai morphs into something more...sexual. *lemons* M/M F/M
1. Chapter 1

"Tessa...Tessa," William Herondale's tired, ice-blue eyes slowly fluttered open as he turned over, his body following the sound of harsh groans. James Carstairs was having another nightmare.

His porcelain skin glistened with a fine sheen of sweat, silver hair plastered to his forehead. His cheeks were flushed a deep pink, the faint blush traveling down his slender neck. "Tessa," Jem groaned again, his eyes shut tight and head swinging from side to side. Will gently tugged the sheets gathered around Jem's shoulders to just below his hips, hoping to cool him down.

Will's tongue grew parched and seemed to swell when his gaze traveled down Jem's panther-like body, long and lean. Although his intentions were pure, his thoughts were not.

A dull ache started just below his stomach as he observed Jem's puffy, pink nipples. They puckered into sharp little points as the cool night air washed over them. Will's mouth watered as he resisted the strong temptation to take those little, strawberry-colored circles into his mouth. They would probably taste sweet. He swallowed slowly, Adam's apple bobbing, when something lower caught his attention.

A thin line of silver hair started just below Jem's belly button, disappearing into the waistband of his white-cotton shorts. The ache in Will's stomach traveled even further down, to his cock. It pulsed with the faint stirrings of arousal, lifting into a heavy, blood-filled erection. Jem wasn't having a nightmare at all. He was having a wet dream.

The mushroom-head of his penis was clearly outlined in his thin shorts, and a wet circle of pre-come had gathered where the slit made contact with fabric. Jem groaned again, hips tilting up and rolling slightly. Will's throat worked, his heavy gaze transfixed on the thick lump of Jem's cock pulsing gently. He longed to strip away the cotton barrier and reveal the rock-hard shaft in all of its glory. He'd never seen Jem's bare cock before. He was ridiculously shy about his body.

Will's hand traveled down his heated skin, grasping his own cock in shaky fingers and stroking. He shuddered, eyes closing as he savored the pulsing ache. The pale shutters concealing startling blue opened again as Jem uttered another groan, kicking the sheets off completely and drawing his knees up. The shorts rode up with that movement, bunching up around his crotch.

Will didn't dare move, afraid to wake him and end the erotic show. His graceful fingers continued to move up and down his heated shaft, breath growing ragged as he felt his foreskin retract. Pre-come leaked from the sensitive slit as it gaped open, prepping for ejaculation. Jem's drawn up knees parted slighty as his hips drew up and back down, humping the air in short, graceful movements. Will's hand moved past the elastic waistband of his pajama pants, grasping the hot, heavy tube of his cock. His thumb, calloused from years of training, gently rasped a sensitive spot just under the damp crown. His hips jolted from that slight touch, back arching in ecstasy. Not wanting to come and make a mess, Will released his heated flesh with a regretful squeeze.

Jem was still moaning Tessa's name and rolling his hips up, his movements growing more frantic with each second. He was...he was beautiful. His features were almost doll-like in their delicacy.

Jem's silver eyebrows furrowed slightly as his hips made one more drawn out roll, body shuddering. The wetness at the tip of his cock expanded, spreading quickly. Will could see the shaft pulsing strongly, almost jumping, in release. He watched with wide eyes, his own cock pulsing painfully, scrotum drawn up tight against his groin. The groans escaping Jem's full, parted lips turned into sharp cries. His lithe legs spread even wider, hips thrusting wildly. "TESSA...TESSA...WILL!" Will's mouth formed a perfect circle of shock as Jem screamed his name in the throes of orgasm.

After awhile, Jem settled down. The front of his shorts clung to his softening penis, soaked with semen. His knees fell back down to the mattress as he rolled over, away from the lustful gaze of his parabatai. Will's own cock showed no signs of wilting anytime soon, and his sack was still drawn up painfully tight. He sighed, snuggling up to his best friend's back and placing a kiss onto his soft neck. Will didn't believe himself to be gay. Jem was the only boy he'd ever been attracted to. He was also extremely attracted to Tessa, a fact share by both Jem and himself.

Bisexual maybe?

He groaned as Jem wiggled in his sleep, his cute little butt rubbing against Will's still-rigid penis.

Not wanting to read too much into his strange feelings , Will forced his eyes closed and fell into a deep sleep, smiling slightly against the damp neck of the boy he knew would be the star of his own wet dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Dust particles danced in the early morning light as Will pried his eyes open. He sat up in alarm, suddenly acutely aware of the empty spot next to him.

Where was Jem?

The silver-haired boy emerged from the bathroom, steam billowing behind him and a white towel wrapped around his narrow hips. Will fought the strong urge to yank that towel away and reveal the treasures beneath.

Jem glanced up, eyes a startling gray. His cheeks flushed red with heat as his gaze locked with Will's."So...how'd you sleep," Jem asked, voice trembling. He was obviously worried about whether or not Will had woken up in the night and seen his semen-soaked shorts.

Not wanting to cause him any further anxiety, Will replied, "I slept like a baby."

The relief was evident on Jem's pretty face. Suddenly aware of his half-nakedness, his red blush spread from the tips of his cheekbones down to his neck. Jem swallowed, shoulders trembling.

He was so cute.

"Jem...," Will started,"You need not be so nervous around me"

Jem let out a laugh that was obviously forced, "I'm gonna...I'm gonna get dressed now."

Will let out a laugh that was equally as forced, "You go do that."

Jem nodded, droplets of water sliding down his skin. "Okay." His voice was strangely hoarse. Will sighed, rolling off the bed and flinging open Jem's bedroom door. He'd been staying with Jem lately because of his nightmares. "See you at breakfast." Jem didn't reply.

...

Will was in the process of shoving some sort of strawberry tart into his mouth when the soft sound of footsteps drew his attention to the staircase just outside the kitchen. Jem's hair was still damp, carelessly swept back. He was also still shirtless, wearing only a pair of black, drawstring pants.

The indents on either side of his hips stood out in stark relief, the pants hanging onto his bones for dear life. Will detected a slight lump at the crotch, and his own penis stirred with arousal.

Snap out of it Will.

Will shook his head, turning on his heel and heading to the living room. He sat down heavily on the green polyester couch, turning the t.v. on to some foreign movie. The sweet smell of lavender soap invaded his nostrils, compelling him to lift his head. Jem stood at Will's feet, fists clenched tightly at his sides. His eyes were troubled.

"Are you...are you angry with me?" Jem asked, pink mouth trembling. Will frowned,"No, of course not...why would you think such a thing.

Jem hiccuped, a lone tear traveling down his check. "B-because you've barely spoken to me all morning. And when you did, your voice was just so...was just so...c-cold. Please don't be angry with me, I couldn't bear the thought of it."

Will grasped Jem around the hips, his bones jutting into his palm. He pulled his parabatai into his lap so that his back rested against Will's chest. "My dear Jem...my dear sweet, sweet Jem...I could never be angry with you, never." Jem hiccuped again, his back pushing against Will's chest. Will buried his nose into silver hair, inhaling the sweet scent of Jem. What Jem had perceived as anger had simply been Will trying to resist his sexual attraction to him. Those efforts were failing miserably. He couldn't explain this to Jem, of course, for fear of ruining their friendship.

The two boys simply sat in silence, arms tightening around each other as their attentions turned back to the movie.

The two main characters, both boys, were in a bedroom. They were having an argument of some sort. Suddenly, they kissed passionately. Will gulped, desperately wanting to display that same sort of passion for the boy wrapped in his arms. The scene quickly took on a sexual turn as one boy unbuttoned the other's pants. Although the camera didn't show it, it was obvious that he was receiving oral sex. The camera panned in on faces filled with orgasmic ecstasy. Will swallowed slowly, his cock pulsing heavily against Jem's ass.

There was no way he didn't feel that.

A movement below drew his ice-blue gaze. Willa's eyes widened in shock as he observed Jem's delicate fingers squeezing and releasing his thickening penis. Will's position behind Jem gave him a perfect view of the delicious masturbation. He dared not move, afraid to alert Jem as to how exposed he was. Jem shuddered in his lap as he moved his thumb lazily back and forth over the head of his cock. Although the black material prevented him from seeing it, Will bet the front of Jem's pants were deliciously soaked with pre-come

Will slowly humped his own cock against Jem's pert butt, moaning softly with pleasure. Sweat beaded on his forehead, trickling down slowly.

Eyes transfixed on the sex scene, Jem grasped the waistband of his pants, tucking it under his balls.

Wills mouth dropped open in shock and awe as Jem's shaft was finally revealed to him in all of its glory. It slapped heavily against Jem's stomach, leaving a string of clear fluid behind. The plum-shaped head was flushed a bright red, damp with arousal. The rest of the shaft glowed a healthy pink tone, blue-veins bulging. Jem's scrotum was also a deep pink, pulled up tight against his groin. His balls were egg-sized and roiled softly in their plump sack.

Wills cock was pulsing painfully now. He was desperately in need of some relief.

Jem's slim, pale fingers grasped his heated flesh once again. This time, he didn't stroke himself. Seeming to change his mind, Jem pulled the pants down all the way, kicking them off impatiently.

He propped both feet up on either arm of the couch, spreading himself open completely and angling his hips towards Will's face.

Will wondered if, in his daze of horniness, Jem was at all aware of his presence.

Jem grasped his shaft again, thrusting his hips up into his palm. He groaned loudly, head falling back against Will's chest. "Fuck," he whispered, thrusting up even harder. The slit at his tip gaped open even wider, burping out more pre-come. The head was cherry red now.

Jem's hips continued to move up and down in frantic movements as his left hand dropped to cup his swollen sack. Will watched with wide eyes as Jem's fingers slowly massaged the round flesh, squeezing gently. More pre-come escaped the slit, dribbling down his cock. Will longed to worship that proud flesh with his mouth.

"Ungh...u-UNGH...UNGH," Jem's moans turned into wails as he spread his legs even wider, not thrusting anymore. His palm grasped only the head of his shaft now, jerking it with short pulls. Will didn't know how he could stand such direct contact with that sensitive flesh.

"UNGH...UNGH...WIIIIILLL!"

Jem's hips thrust up strongly one last time as his slender back arched. Will ran his tongue over his swollen lips.

The hole of Jem's penis gaped open wider than it ever had before as a jet of white, creamy fluid exploded out of his cock, hitting Will squarely in the chin. "FUCK!" Jem screamed, arching his hips up even further. A second jet hit him in his own chest, a third hitting his belly button. There were about five more after that, not as strong. Pretty soon, the spurts slowed to squirts and the squirts slowed to dribbles.

The scent of cum and sweat was heavy in the air. Jem's breathing was ragged as his body sagged against Will's.

Will brought his hand down to Jem's stomach, rubbing gently. He closed his eyes, cheeks flushed with shame.

"Jem...," Will started. "I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled. And that was that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Weak...weak...you can do better than that!" Jem took a step back, face flushed pink and dripping with sweat as he glared at Will.

"I'm doing the best I can." Jem collapsed onto the worn gym mat, drawing his knees up to his chest and heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Will's eyes went from the flesh colored dummy Jem had barely made a dent in to Jem's curled up form. He looked impossibly frail.

Will sighed. After the events of yesterday, things had been extremely awkward between them. They were both trying to resume training as if nothing had happened, but those attempts proved futile.

"Tessa will be back tomorrow," Will said. He got no response for a few moments. "I know," was Jem's solemn reply.

"Ready to go another round?" Will asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

Jem stretched out his legs, a grimace clouding his face at the small movement. He reached a delicate hand up, brushing strands of silver out of his eyes. "I'm so sore," he groaned, "There's no way I can go another round."

Will took a few steps closer to him. "I-I guess I could...I guess I could give you a massage or something."

Jem slowly lifted his head, his face the definition of weary. "I guess you could."

...

Jem's trembling form lay face down on his bed. The only thing saving him from complete nakedness was a white towel draped over his butt. Willa's gulp seemed to echo throughout the small bedroom. With shaky fingers, he squirted peach scented lotion into his palm.

Will spread the lotion between both hands, placing them on Jem's pale back. Jem's whole body jolted at the slight touch. Will rubbed up and down, shocked at how soft and supple the skin of his parabatai was.

Minutes passed in complete silence as Will's hands moved lower and lower still, brushing against the top of Jem's towel. He skipped over Jem's butt, massaging his calves and upper thighs. Jem's legs parted slightly. Will's fingers brushed the towel up higher and higher until Jem's plump, pink sac was visible between his legs. A dull ache started in Will's groin.

"Jem...," Will started, "Would you mind if I ," he swallowed nervously," If I ...removed the towel."

Will waited for his response, heart pounding wildly.

"No," was Jem's hoarse reply.

Will let out an audible sigh of relief, yanking the towel away. The puckered pink hole of Jem's anus, clouded in a soft silver down, was revealed to him as Jem's legs parted even more.

Willa's tongue worked in his dry mouth as his foreskin retracted, burping out a few droplets of pre-come. "J-Jem...turn over, please."

Jem's shoulders visibly stiffened, but he complied. Will's breath caught in his throat as Jem turned over, spreading his legs wide and drawing his knees up to his chest.

The most intimate parts of Jem were revealed to his hungry blue gaze; the cherry red head of his cock, the rose colored shaft, the deep pink scrotum, and the little clenching hole.

As if it had a mind of its own, Will's hand reached out, grasping the hot shaft. Jem gasped, inhaling sharply. Will stroked up and back down, savoring the feel of silky skin moving over iron hardness.

"WIIIIILLL," Jem groaned harshly, his cock throbbing painfully. Pre-come escaped the slit as it opened up slightly, bathing the head until it resembled a glistening apple.

Will's tongue poked out and swept over his puffy lips, longing to lap up the moisture from Jem's cock. He lowered himself down slowly, settling between Jem's widely spread legs.

He pressed tiny kisses up the soft skin of Jem's inner thigh, until he reached his scrotum. Eyes fixed on the swollen sacks, he teasingly lapped at one with soft little licks. Jem gasped loudly, his quicksilver gaze focused between his legs.

Will's eyes closed, savoring the sweetness of Jem's skin. He opened his mouth wider, encompassing one of the tightly drawn-up balls in his hot, wet mouth. He sucked gently. Jem's graceful fingers came down, threading themselves into Will's raven hair as his head tipped back in ecstasy.

Will released the sweet sack, tongue moving up the hot shaft before flicking over the head.

"UNGH-UNGH," Jem thrust his hips up wildly."W-Will...please." His head flung from side to side, cheekbones flushed burgundy. Will smiled slightly at his blatant desperation.

He opened his mouth wide, taking in Jem's cock to the root and sucking with long, deep pulls. He savored the saltiness of Jem's pre-come as the hot, silky flesh pulsed wildly in his mouth. Jem tugged on Will's wild locks, thrusting his cock to the back of his throat. Will gagged, eyes watering, as he withdrew slightly.

This time he focused on the glans of Jem's cock, suckling the insanely sensitive crown as he stroked the rest of the throbbing shaft with his right hand and cupped Jem's tight scrotum with his left.

"WILL...WIILL...UNGH...UNGH...FUCK! I-I'M GONNA COME!"

Will took Jem's pulsing erection into his mouth once again, until his nose pressed against fluffy, silver pubic hair.

Jem's clenched fists beat wildly against the mattress as his legs lifted into the air and spread impossibly wider. His hips thrust up uncontrollably, back arching.

The first jet of semen hit the back of Will's throat. He swallowed quickly. The thick, creamy fluid was slow to glide down.

"UNGH-UNGH...WIIIIILLLLL!" Jem's sharp cries echoed off the bedroom walls.

Will continued suckling the throbbing penis flesh as more semen exploded into his mouth. The slightly musky odor and salty-sweetness of Jem invaded his senses. Will's own penis was jerking wildly in his pants as his scrotum pulsed with fullness and semen raced up his hot shaft. Will groaned around the wide head of Jem's cock as he came in his pants, hips bucking and thrusting wildly against the mattress.

After a few more spurts, Jem's penis wilted in Will's mouth. He released it slowly, bathing the near-flaccid flesh with soft licks. "Will...," Jem whispered.

"Shhh," was his tired reply. Jem sighed as Will used the forgotten towel to wipe up any remaining traces of sweat and cum.

"I love you," Jem whispered. Will didn't respond.


	4. Chapter 4

The hard wooden staircase was quite uncomfortable to sit on, but William Herondale couldn't bring himself to move. His sapphire gaze was trained on the heavy oak doors of the Institute. In a few minutes, Tessa would return.

His mind wandered away from thoughts of her, the image morphing into that of a certain silver-haired boy with a shy smile. Will gulped.

After the events of the previous day, he feared their friendship would never go back to its normal state. Eventually, Tessa would notice the awkward tension.

She was a smart girl. It was inevitable.

And yet, Will couldn't bring himself to admit his regret. Then came a stunning realization...he had no regret.

Will's lips parted slightly as he remembered the distinct feel of Jem's cock pulsing wildly in his greedy mouth. He longed to do it again. He longed to-,"I'm home!" A feminine shout harshly interrupted his thoughts.

Tessa was back.

...

Jem's cheeks tinged pink under the intense gaze of his parabatai. _Look at me,_ Will's eyes seemed to plead. He sighed in frustration. They needed to talk about what had transpired between them.

But that couldn't happen here, not at Tessa's welcome home dinner. So he forced his eyes away from Jem, instead focusing on his food. Will's stomach roiled in protest, his appetite long gone.

"Oh, you should have seen him!...are you two listening to me?"

Will cleared his throat, turning towards Tessa. Her face was illuminated by golden candlelight, gray eyes dancing and brown hair glistening.

 _She was beautiful._

"Yes," Will replied,"We were listening."

"As I was saying," she continued, hands gesturing animatedly.

The excited chatter faded into background noise.

He wanted Jem. He wanted Tessa. He wanted both.

...

"May I come in?" Will's eyes lifted from the book in his lap to the door.

He cleared his throat, sitting up straight. "C-Come in."

The door opened tentatively. Tessa stepped in and closed it behind her. Clad in a white nightgown, the hardened peaks of her nipples were clearly visible.

Will bit back a groan, forcing his gaze upwards. She sat on the corner of his bed, small hands folded in her lap.

"Come here," he growled. She complied, crawling towards him on all fours.

Will's strong hands circled her hips, pulling her into his lap. She straddled him, knees on either side.

Her warm, soft heat pressed into his throbbing erection. She rocked her hips gently, shuddering with pleasure.

"Wiiilll," she groaned.

"Shhh." His right hand curled around the nape of her neck, baby hairs tickling his fingers. He tilted his head slightly, pressing his mouth to hers in a soft kiss.

She moaned, circling her arms around his shoulders. Her hot tongue poked out, gliding against his lips. Will sighed as it danced with his own.

He could taste the faint remains of blue-berry from her tea. She pulled back, breathing hard. Will's gaze was questioning.

"Touch me...please," she begged.

Will's left hand moved up her thigh, disappearing beneath her nightgown. His body froze as he skimmed the soft skin of her hip, shocked at the realization that she wore no undergarments,

His hand continued its slow, teasing ascent.

Tessa's chest heaved up and down in anticipation.

Will's hand cupped her breast, relishing the soft suppleness in his palm. He squeezed gently, smoothing his thumb over her nipple.

She buried her head against his shoulder, muffling her lust-filled noises.

Will let go of her breast, grasping the hem of her nightgown and pulling it over her head. Tessa's arms lifted, aiding his efforts.

"Lay back and and spread your legs," he said.

She obeyed, back hitting the mattress as her knees opened brazenly.

Will's eyes drifted down her body, looking his fill. His cock throbbed painfully.

Her breasts were no more than a handful, topped with thick apricot-colored nipples. Her stomach was lightly toned.

His stare dipped even lower.

Her pubic hair was a soft brown, covering her mons. The folds of her pussy were plump and pink, glistening with wetness.

Her little clit resembled a red cherry.

"Tessa...you're beautiful."

She blushed, head tipping down bashfully.

Will lowered himself between her things, his shoulders forcing them to part even more.

He nuzzled into her softness, inhaling deeply.

His warm breath misted over her clit, "Will, please." Her fingers curled into his hair.

He smiled at her desperation. His hot, wet tongue laved over her pulsing clit in one teasing lick.

She screamed his name, tugging on his Raven locks forcefully. He ignored the sharp pain, pulling her swollen folds into his mouth and sucking gently.

Her wetness ran down his chin, but he savored the taste. His tongue thrust into her tight entrance. She was screaming and begging and tilting her hips up. _More,_ they seemed to say.

He gave it, his own hips bucking wildly into the mattress. His foreskin had peeled back long ago, and pre-come soaked the front of his pajama pants.

He pulled her clit into his mouth once again, probing her entrance with his index finger. It slid in slowly, her wet walls clamping down around it.

"I'm gonna..." She never finished her sentence, eyes rolling to the back of head.

She screamed one last time, the veins in her neck straining. Her wetness spurted out, coating his fingers and mouth. He sucked her in, drawing out every last contraction.

His sac was drawn up painfully tight. He withdrew his fingers from her pussy, grasping the waistband of his pants and shoving them down.

He settled on top of her, hooking his elbows behind her knees and throwing them over his shoulders. The position spread her out even wider than before.

"I can't wait anymore." He pressed a wet kiss against her puffy lips, the head of his cock parting her swollen folds down below.

He buried his head in her shoulder as her tightness enveloped him inch by torturous inch.

"Fuuucckk," was his harsh groan.

He lifted his head, taking in her sexily tousled hair, flushed cheeks, and parted lips.

"You're so tight...you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. That was all the reassurance he needed. His hips moved back and forth once, a slow grind. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as she bit her lip.

Will thrust in and back out again, the feel of Tessa's hot, wet walls clamping down on him robbing him of all sound.

His balls drew up painfully in their sac. "Tessa I...I need to fuck you so bad." His teeth gritted with restraint.

Her eyes peeled open as she lifted her mouth to his ear. He shivered at the slight, teasing contact. "Then do it," she whispered, breathless.

His hips pistoned in and out wildly, balls slapping against her ass. His lungs took in air desperately. He groaned. She moaned. Her pussy throbbed around him. His cock pulsed inside her.

The wet, squelching sound of their bodies coming together drowned out all other noise.

He thrust in and out, fire shooting down his spine. Her nails raked his back. The pain only brought him closer to the edge.

He bit his lip, drawing blood. The metallic flavor was harsh. His senses were sharpened. Tingles shot up his penis, his release drawing near.

"UNGHHH...AAAHHH...AHHHH!" Tessa's cries filled up the small bedroom, her soft pussy clamping down tightly on Will's hot cock.

His hips slowed, drawing out her orgasm.

He gasped, feeling the slit at the tip of his penis open. He began thrusting wildly again, Tessa's creamy wetness coating his cock every time he withdrew.

Semen shot up Will's shaft in hot pulses, jetting out. Every time cum splashed against her walls, Tessa groaned, feeling it like another thrust.

Will's neck veins bulged out, head thrown back and shoulders trembling.

He rolled his hips repeatedly, his release never ending. His scrotum throbbed with every spurt. Finally, they slowed.

He collapsed on top of Tessa, breathing heavily. Her hand moved up and down his back in a soothing gesture. Sweat glistened on their flushed skin.

He drew back after a few moments, pulling out of her. Tessa's labia were red and swollen. The entrance to her pussy gaped open, clenching against the sudden rush of semen.

Will ignored his stirring penis, the erotic visual reawakening it.

Tessa was back...and so was his confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tessa POV**

Tessa yawned, her back arching as aching muscles were stretched. A smile played on her lips as she remembered the events of the previous night. William Herondale was a damn good lover.

She glanced over her shoulder, admiring his sleeping form. Dark lashes rested upon tanned cheeks, and his pink lips were parted.

She got up slowly, her bladder demanding she relieve it.

Tessa rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as her feet padded across the hallway. When she reached the bathroom, she noticed the door was cracked open slightly.

She raised her hand, about to knock, when a soft moan stopped her.

Her fingers rested gently against the handle as she leaned over, taking a peak.

Her mouth dropped open at what she saw, a throb starting between her legs.

Jem was standing in front of the sink, pajama pants tucked underneath his heavy balls. They swayed with his subtle movements. His angry red shaft rose up proudly, dripping with the fluid of his arousal.

Tessa gulped, a surge of moisture bathing her swollen folds in soft cream. Her pussy ached and her clit pulsed. Both were begging to be touched.

She cupped a hand between her legs, shivering, just to ease the ache a bit.

Jem's trembling hand opened a drawer, pulling out a rough washcloth. He squirted some lotion onto the cloth, then onto his cock. He shivered as the cold cream met the hot flesh of his penis.

After lubricating everything, he braced both hands on the countertop, thrusting forward. The sexiest sounds escaped his parted lips as the rough fabric of the washcloth chafed his sensitive glans.

Tessa's hand was completely soaked in her wetness. She rubbed her clit gently, longing to plunge her fingers into her clenching hole.

Jem was thrusting harder against the washcloth, groaning loudly. His penis was impossibly hard, blue veins bulging beneath silken skin. His delicate brows were furrowed in agony and ecstasy.

His left hand let go of the countertop to massage his swollen sack.

Tessa's pussy was pulsing uncontrollably now. She couldn't take it anymore. She shoved her index finger into her pussy, moaning at the relief.

Jem's head turned, startled. Thankfully, he didn't see her.

Tessa sprinted down the hallway, back to Will's bedroom. A throbbing ache was still present between her thighs, made worse by her still full bladder. She crawled into bed next to Will with a pounding heart, pressing her thighs together.

There would be no sleep this night.

...

Some time later, Tessa got up again. Will still snored softly beneath the sheets. Even as she closed the door behind her, he didn't stir.

She made her way to Jem's room, letting herself in.

"Jem..."she whispered. No answer.

She breathed a sigh of relief, tugging the blankets down and laying next to him.

Something lower caught her attention. It seemed Jem had never found his release earlier. His cock rose heavily against the thin fabric of his pants.

Tessa's hand came down, cupping it and squeezing. She shivered, savoring the pulsing heat.

Jem moaned, rolling his hips up. Tessa stroked him up and back down, aching to feel his hardness inside her.

Filling her.

She swallowed, grasping the waistband of his pants and pulling them down.

This was so wrong to do while he was sleeping. Yet she couldn't bring herself to stop, to care.

Tessa encircled the entire circumference of his penis with her fist, just holding it tightly. Jem groaned again, thrusting his hips up. He didn't stop, fucking her fist. Pretty soon, it was slicked with pre-come.

Jem's legs spread, back arching as he thrust up even harder.

Tessa's other hand came up, touching his scrotum for the first time. The skin was extremely soft and slightly fuzzy, covered in a light down of hair.

Tessa's wetness had spread to her thighs now. Her pussy was throbbing so hard that it hurt. Her inner muscles clenched at a pulsing emptiness.

Tessa imagined Jem thrusting into her the way he was thrusting into her fist.

She let go of him, grasping the edge of her nightgown and pulling it up to her hips. Jem groaned at the loss of contact, humping the air.

Tessa's sex was bared to the cool night air. She shuddered as it swept across her steaming flesh.

Tessa reared up, placing both knees on either side of Jem's hips. The position spread her wide, opening up the pink folds of her pussy and revealing her hungry hole.

Tessa moaned as Jem's cock touched her opening. She gritted her teeth, impaling herself in one violent movement. He stretched her to the point of pain. Almost, but not quite.

Jem groaned in his sleep, thrusting into silken flesh.

Tessa moved up and down, cupping her full breasts over her nightgown. Her nipples strained beneath the thin fabric as she pinched them.

Jem's shaft reached so deep inside her, soothing the burning ache...and somehow making it worse. It felt so good. Sinful.

She was positively screaming now, "JEEMMM-FUCK YES...FUCK ME...AAAAHHHH!"

Jem's silver eyes shot open, shocked. "Tessa-What are you..."

His question ended in a groan, his body too caught up in pleasure to comprehend that Tessa had just violated him.

He grabbed her hips in a bruising grip, thrusting hard. Punishing.

They were both screaming. Heat coiled in Tessa's abdomen, traveling between her legs. Her pussy clenched around Jem's throbbing cock, her release drawing near.

Jem thrust up one last time, neck veins bulging and teeth bared. Tessa yelped as hot semen splashed against her walls, traveling up to her womb.

The feel of Jem's orgasm brought about her own. She arched her back, moisture gushing out of her pussy.

Long minutes passed, filled with panting breaths.

"J-Jem...I'm sor-"

"Shutup," was his reply. He didn't sound angry, just tired.

Tessa collapsed against his chest, sated, and finally able to sleep.

...

 **Hey guys! So, I've only been updating this story about twice a month. I just feel like no one's really reading. I see the views this story gets, yet feedback and reviews are minimal. I'm thinking of discontinuing this story. If you want it to continue, please let me know. Feedback from readers is what motivates me to write more and quicker. Happy reading :)**

 **XOXO,**

 **Ladyxbooks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jem POV**

Jem woke up alone, wondering if the previous night had been a dream. The heaviness in his balls and the slight indent in the mattress told him it hadn't been.

He swallowed as he remembered the feel of Tessa's moist heat clenching softly around him.

His penis stirred slightly, blood pulsing up the flesh. Jem sighed, bringing a delicate hand down and squeezing his cock. Pre-come beaded at the very tip. Jem rubbed the moisture along his sensitive glans with a calloused thumb, shuddering at the sharp sensation. Tingles flew up his spine as his testicles drew up tightly in their wrinkled sack.

Although Tessa had technically violated him, he couldn't bring himself to be angry about it. She had woken him up with the best sex of his life. Well...the only sex of his life.

Jem had been a virgin, not that he'd ever tell her that. Jem swung his feet over the side of the bed, pulling his pants on. His cock left a very obvious circle of moisture on the front. It was going to be a long day.

...

Conversation at breakfast was awkward and strained. Tessa sat across from Jem, scraping eggs along her plate. Two burgundy spots blossomed on the apples of her cheeks. "M-Morning," she whispered nervously.

Jem grunted in response, shoveling spoonful after spoonful of cereal into his mouth. He didn't mean to be an ass, he just didn't know what to say.

They avoided eye contact for the rest of the meal.

Sexual tension charged the kitchen. Jem excused himself, unable to bear it any longer. Something was going to happen, he could feel it.

...

They all sat in the living room, watching a movie. Fifty Shades of Grey specifically. It had been Will's idea.

Tessa sat slightly adjacent from Jem, a blanket draped over both of them. Somehow, his feet had ended up in her lap.

After awhile, her thighs parted. Jem gasped as his foot fell between them, pressing lightly against her heated crotch.

Tessa let out a soft moan. Her nightgown was pulled up to her waist, but she was still wearing panties.

Jem's wriggled his toes, his cock throbbing. He glanced at Will, who's eyes were still trained on the television screen.

Jem leaned over, his lips grazing Tessa's flushed ear. "Slide those panties off." His voice was a low murmur.

Tessa obeyed, removing them slowly to keep her movements undetectable.

Sitting back once more, her legs spread widely. Jem's toes met her swollen flesh, stroking up and down wet folds.

Tessa's back arched, her hand muffling her sounds.

Jem's eyes slid to Will. His parabatai's blue gaze was trained on Tessa's lap. Jem saw a lump in Will's pants, growing larger by the second.

The movement of Jem's foot caused the blanket to slip down.

Tessa was past caring, lost in the pleasure. Her legs spread even wider, exposing herself completely.

Will groaned, fisting his cock.

Jem's big toe found the entrance to Tessa's vagina, circling it. She yelped, moving her hips up. Her clit was red and visibly pulsing. Jem's toes traveled up, grazing the bundle of nerves and pinching. Tessa gritted her teeth, struggling not to come.

Will had removed his bottoms. He was rubbing a soft pillow against his penis, thrusting hard. The mushroom head was almost purple beneath its veiny foreskin. Will's balls bounced back and forth with his movement.

Sweat glistened on Tessa's forehead. "JEM...JEM...I'M COMING!"

Her hips humped up and down wildly, moisture gushing out of her pussy to soak Jem's foot. Jem gasped, his balls drawing up painfully. He groaned when semen spilled out of his shaft into his pants.

Will's face was red as he stared at Tessa's pussy. His hip movements increased and his head fell back. Lithe legs opened and closed in reaction to raw sensation. With one final thrust, his penis jerked. Will cried out, white streams coating his tanned chest.

All three of them panted harshly. The air conditioner sounded. Jem cringed. He'd known something was going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jem POV**

Jem's frantic silver gaze scanned the newspaper ad.

 _Sexual Therapy. $40/hour_

After the events of the previous day, things had been even more awkward. Just the memory of Tessa's warm, soft pussy pulsing against his foot made Jem's cock throb.

His mind made up, Jem retrieved scissors from a drawer and cut along the dotted lines of the ad.

 _Dr. Michelson_

Jem gulped. He hoped this doctor could help him.

 **Dr. Michelson Pov**

Dr. Michelson adjusted his tie. A lanky, silver-haired boy sat in the brown leather seat across from him. His pretty, straight teeth sunk into his plump lower lip as he squirmed nervously.

Dr. Michelson cleared his throat, pulling his gaze away from the boy's mouth. "What is your name?"

The boy gasped, as if he had forgotten there was someone else in the room. "J-Jem...my name is Jem."

With a sharp jaw and delicate features, Jem really was stunningly attractive. The therapist cleared his throat once again. "What brings you here today?"

For the first time, Jem looked up."I'm not really sure." Then he sighed. "Actually, there are a few things in my romantic life that I'm confused about."

The therapist raised his brows. "And what would they be?"

Jem crossed one leg over the other, his black pants rising up slightly. The therapist's mouth went dry at the sight of pale skin and willowy ankles. "Well," Jem started, "There's this one boy and this one girl. I've sort of had...relations with both of them. The whole thing has been pretty confusing. I don't know if I'm gay or...whatever." His voice trailed off.

Jem ran a hand through his hair. "Dr. Michelson, I -"

"Please, call me Michael," the therapist interrupted.

Jem drew his shoulders up, leaning back against the chair. "Okay, Michael...I've had sex with one of them and just kind of messed around with the other. My feelings for both are equally as strong and I...I just don't know what to do."

"Are they aware of each other?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Jem responded. "We've even done stuff together."

Michael pursed his lips, interested. "Tell me more."

Jem's cheeks flushed pink, embarrassed. "We just kind of played with ourselves in front of each other. It's not really something we talk about."

A dull throbbing started just below Michael's abdomen. "Go on," he urged Jem.

Jem continued. "The first person I had full on sex with was the girl, but the guy gave me my first blow job. I've thought about him for awhile now, been having pretty graphic dreams lately."

Michael cocked his head. "Well Jem, maintaining more than one romantic relationship at a time is never healthy. Think about who you simply lust after and who you really see yourself with outside of sex. Desire is human, but instead of acting out on those thoughts and fantasies, you could simply practice self pleasure and gratification."

Jem gulped. "So you're saying I just need to masturbate...that's it?"

"Well, it's not quite that simple. But it could help. Why don't you try it now," Michael suggested.

Jem's breath faltered. "In front of you?"

Michael was silent, and Jem had his answer.

Jem's shaky, graceful fingers went to the zipper of his pants. His cock was clearly visible straining against the fabric.

Michaels own cock pulsed and jerked as he observed. Jem slowly pulled out his thickening penis, just holding it in his fist. The shaft was pink with arousal, his foreskin already retracted.

"Jem, why don't you take off the pants all the way," Michael said.

Jem's brows furrowed, but he obeyed nonetheless. The fabric hit the carpet floor with a soft thud. Now Michael could see Jem's plump, pink scrotum as well.

His mouth grew dry. Jem stroked himself up and down, shuddering as his thump circled the head. With his other hand, he massaged his balls. Beads of pre-come dripped down, coating the top of his fist.

Jem closed his eyes, soft moans escaping his parted lips. Needing more contact, Jem rested his legs on either arm rest, spreading himself wide. The position revealed the puckered pink hole of his anus.

Michael suppressed a moan of his own, swallowing loudly. "J-Jem, stand up."

Jem let go of his cock and stood up, looking slightly confused.

"I have something for you," Michael said. At that, the door creaked open and a girl walked in. She was extremely petite, with curly brown hair.

She was also completely naked. Her cherry red nipples were peaked from the air conditioning and her tender pink folds glistened between her slender thighs. She didn't say a word, lying back on the couch once occupied by Jem and spreading her legs.

Michael ran his tongue over his lips, trying to ignore his raging erection. "Fuck her," he said.

Jem turned around, looking even more confused. "How will having sex with her help me?"

Michael cocked his head. "Sex can be extremely intense, especially for a virgin. Experiencing it outside of your relationships will help you differentiate sensation from emotion."

Jem swallowed, turning back to the girl and settling his hips between her thighs.

He aimed his pulsing penis at her sensitive entrance, drawing back and thrusting. She cried out, wrapping her legs around him. Jem's back arched in pleasure as her pussy clamped down on his cock.

With Jem turned away from him, Michael undid his pants and grasped his shaft. He stroked himself roughly up and down, savoring the tingles running up his cock. His thumb captured a bead of moisture from the slit, circling it around the head of his penis. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as his scrotum drew up tightly.

Meanwhile, Jem was still moaning and thrusting. His butt flexed everytime he withdrew.

"Describe the sensation," Michael said hoarsely.

Jem was barely able to speak between his ragged breaths."Her pussy is so wet and hot and tight. She's squeezing my cock." He groaned, ramming into her. "It feels so good."

Michael was now thrusting his hips into his own fist, groaning out loud. Feeling himself about to orgasm, he focused only on the glans, jerking roughly. His slit gaped open, long spurts of semen jetting out endlessly. "UUUNGHHH...UNGH...FUUUCCKKK," he screamed.

Jem's hips thrust back and forth, his deep groans of pleasure mixing with feminine moans.

About to reach his own orgasm, he began jack-hammering into the girl's pussy. Her cries of pleasure echoed off the walls.

Michael could just barely see her puffy pink labia, stretched taut around Jem's throbbing cock.

Jem bent his head, drawing one of her rosy nipples into his mouth and suckling. She seemed to like that, threading her tiny fingers into his hair and holding him close.

As Jem's thrusts became harder, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She shuddered in orgasm, moisture gushing out of her pussy to soak Jem's cock.

Their bodies now came together with a wet, squelching sound.

Jem's hips slowed to a grind, feeling her vaginal muscles fluttering around him. Burying his face into her neck, he groaned. Michael imagined the semen spurting out of his shaft to land deep inside her womb.

After a whole minute of ejaculation, he collapsed on top of her.

Michael cleared his throat, signaling their session was almost over. Jem withdrew, standing on unsteady feet.

The girl still had her legs open obscenely, and white cum dripped from the gaping hole of her pussy.

Michael groaned at the sight, turning to face Jem. "Now, you can separate love from lust."

Jem just stood there, shoulders trembling. But surprisingly, that ever-present confusion was gone.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been pretty busy lately. I'm open to suggestions, so please tell me what you'd like to see in this story. Remember, feedback keeps me motivated. Happy reading :)**

 **XOXO,**

 **Ladyxbooks**


End file.
